Victoria and Mr Mistoffelees Contest
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: Inquire within! A contest to judge who can write the best M/V story or one-shot! Details inside and everyone gets a prize! I mean EVERY participant! CLOSED
1. Oh, Yay! A Contest!

**Victoria x Mr. Mistoffelees Contest**

I have finally worked up the gull to do this. I have posted a poll whether or not some of you may be interested in this contest and am happy that a good amount of you will join. I expect at least the 9 of you that have entered to write. I have been noticing that this was once a prominent pair, but it has seemed to dwindle. Enough of my perceptions, though, here are the rules.

1. Be creative!- this is what this site is about, is it not? No idea is a bad idea, honestly!

2. Word limit- may be as short or as long as you can write. I do not like to restrain the writing skills of any author, I know I hate word limits! It supresses the creative flow!

3. It does have to be a new work- No entering a previously published story. Sorry, no can do.

4. Length- may span from a oneshot to a novel- Whatever you think you can achieve, go for it!

5. Misto and Vicky cannot be siblings and they must be somehow involved with each the other- I mean for this to be the pairing, as in they are attracted to each other. Kapish? (That is NOT how you spell that... XP)

6. The rating must be under M- I do not want anything graphic or vulgar. This is meant to be fun, try to keep it in the teen range or below.

7. Have fun!- If you cannot have fun, then you will be disqualified!... Just joking! Do put effort into it, though.

I don't mind if your grammar is of and your spelling is bad. I am judging on creativity, character potrayal (as in the relationships are believable, characters are in character (whatever that means to you, not me!), plotline, entertainment and understandability. If you can convince me that this could happen in the junkyard, you are in a very good spot.

Now that I have babled on, prizes! I want to try and give everyone one! I know how defeated I feel when I lose a contest. let's shake things up a bit, no?

1st- Gold, if you flat out impress me(which I am afraid many of you will do) then you may ask me for a oneshot, story or your OC in one of my future stories. You will also recieve a terribly wordy and stretched review on the greatness of your piece, an author alert and a Favorite author.

2nd- Silver, you almost made it, it's okay! You still rock! You will recieve the same type of review, A favorite author and author alert and you can request for a oneshot or OC in one of my future stories.

3rd- Bronze is still an amazing feat! You will recieve an author alert and favorite and you have to type ME a story... no, not really. I will write you a oneshot of your choice.

If you want a oneshot AND your OC in it, that's alright by me. Now for those of you that do not recieve any of the places, I have good news for you! You still get an honorable mention. Let us face the facts, no one wants to lose and you put hard work into this thing! You will also recieve such an award as:

Cleverest Plotline

Zaniest Events

Most Creative

Fluffiest

Epic

Most Humorous

Knocked My Socks Off!

Uh... Depending on how many of you join and what criteria is written, I will give the awards based upon that. I may have to improvize, but you will most certainly finish this contest with a prize! No matter how big or small or porfessional or amateurish your piece may be. So we all say,

"I love cotests! Prizes all around!" (Yes, that line _is_ adapted from PotC, I couldn't resist mate!... I need to stop now...)

And finally, ALL of you will have a spot on my profile mentioning the contest on what prizes each of you have!

**Now you may be saying, Magical Misto, are you forgetting something? And I answer yes, yes I am!**

**All entries must be submitted by November 6th. That is forty days! (Including today, Mwuhahaha!) That is one large amount of time, yeah? If you do not finish by that time, PM me and I may move the date. It all depends on how many need a date change and if the reasons are legitimate. AND if anyone joins this contest **

**So, have fun and write, WRITE, WRIIIIIIIIITE! Review this entry to say that you are going to join!**

**Thank you my dear fellow Fanfictioners!**

**~*~.~*~.~*~ Magical Marvel Mr. Mistoffelees ~*~.~*~.~*~**


	2. Due Date Change and Other Things

**I'm back now! Who missed me? **

**Every story I have gotten so far is GREAT! This being said (and I sincerely mean it) EVERYONE who enters will get their story favorited. Now, wait. Did I just say enters, as in present tense?**

**Yes, I did! Not because anyone needs it *cough*, but because I have not been on the site in a month or two, I have decided to move the due date to... shall we say... February 15th? For those of you who have not quite finished, that's enough time, yes? For those of you who want to join in on the fun, welcome! Finish your story by this date! (I hope it's enough time, last time wasn't so much... my bad!)**

**To repeat, everyone gets a prize for their entry (Some title of some sort) and ALL stories will be added to my favorites list and ALL authors will be on my profile with their stories title and the prize it received (Authors name included in this package). Now, who will get 1st, 2nd and 3rd? Let's find out!**

**For those of you who have worked hard, I commend you! (That would be all who enter or have entered.) Forgive me for moving the date, but it is due to my negligence. Who can complain though? It's extra time to work AND over the holidays! (I will except Christmas related or New Year related fiction, if you are in the mood. Shameless plug, I know! XD)**

**Presto! I'm back and am hungry for more! Write, write, WRITE!**


	3. I am BACK!

Yes, I did actually fall off the face of the earth and it hurt. A lot! I am ashamed that I have not updated this, but life has been everywhere! Please accept my apologies and know that I have been reading all of the entries. It was so hard not to comment on each of them, they are all so wonderful. It has been so very hard to judge these! Here are our contestants and their stories:

BroadwayKhaos "Life's Not Just Black and White"

Captain-Sparrow2010 "Star crossed paths"

Jenna the Writer "Kissing in the Rain"

Kailiata "Gemini"

Mistofan10 "Victoria x Mistofelees Contest Entry"

The Night Vixen "Lightning"

UniqaChica "You Love Me That Much"

I still have not finished judging and, again, I apologize for taking forever! However, this is still my first contest. Thank you for bearing with me ;P Here is my scoring chart. My…

AREAS OF JUDGING:

Creativity= 1-5

Character Portrayal= 1-5

Plotline= 1-5

Entertainment= 1-5

Understandability= 1-5

Thank you all and I hope to finally get my judging done. I guess I'm good at building suspense? Yes? No? Very well then…..


	4. THE RESULTS!

I don't even want to begin remembering how long this has taken, but it's DONE! Yes! The moment you all have been waiting for!

THE WINNER'S FOR MY CONTEST!

WOOOHOOO!

In First Place with the MOST CREATIVE AND COLORFUL award goes to:

Broadwaykhaos with the story: "Life's Not Just Black and White"

Second Place with the MOST INTRIGUING AND UNIQUE award goes to:

Kaliata with: "Gemini"

Third Place is a tie with:

MOST CUDDLY AND CUTESY award: "Lightning" by the Night Vixen

And

MOST FLUFFIEST WARM-FUZZY award: "You Love Me That Much" by Uniqachica

Honourable mentions:

"Stand and Stare" by Cettie the Mary-Sue Slayer with the MOST MESMERIZED MISTO award

"Kissing in the Rain" by Jenna the Writer with the MOST DRAMA RIDDEN award

"Victoria x Mistoffelees Contest Entry" by Mistofan10 with the MOST SINGABLE-SONGERIFFIC award

And that wraps up this contest. Now, let me explain why this took soooooooooooooooooooooooo long. It was because these were all so good, truly, that I had such a difficult time judging! I was so conflicted over who should get what place (Plus, I am sick so I have time for judging). I loved each and every one of these stories. I mean, honestly, this was really hard to judge and each and every one of you did a fantastic job!

PM me to redeem your prizes and everyone gets their story favourited and reviewed.

LOVE Ya!


End file.
